1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transfer type electrostatic copying apparatus, and more particularly, to a cleaning device which cleans off developing material remaining on a photosensitive material or photoreceptor by means of a magnetic brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a known cleaning device of the above described type in which cleaning is effected by the use of a magnetic brush, since the developing material remaining on the photoreceptor is strongly attracted onto the surface of the photoreceptor, it is difficult to remove such developing material by the magnetic brush. Therefore, it has been practice to effect an operation to weaken the adhesion of the developing material by a charge erasing lamp or the like before the cleaning by the magnetic brush. However, the conventional arrangement as described above has such a disadvantage that, since the portions from which the charge is to be erased are located behind the remaining developing material, the cleaning efficiency has been undesirably low.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for use in an electrostatic copying apparatus in which cleaning efficiency by the magnetic brush is improved by solving the technical problems described above.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning device which is arranged to feed the developing material removed by the magnetic brush positively into a developing material receptacle container.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an overflow detection device for use in detecting that a developing material receptacle container has been filled up with removed developing material.